mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Priests
The Shadow Priests can be found in the Tower and Portal stages in Mortal Kombat II (when it was released, this "character" was called Cloak by fans), the Soul Chamber in Mortal Kombat 3, the Portal stage in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks and Mortal Kombat: Deception, the Evil Tower stage in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, ''and the Soul Chamber and the Cathedral in ''Mortal Kombat (2011). History of the Shadow Priests The Shadow Priests are Shao Kahn's top and royal sorcerers, led by Shang Tsung. They were used in the plot to reincarnate Queen Sindel for the invasion plan of Mortal Kombat 3, and possibly helped with the creation of Mileena. They appear as enemies in the Outworld levels of Shaolin Monks, in which they also operate the device that restores Shang Tsung's youth. Shadow Priests guard the portals linking to various locations in Outworld and attack trespassers with various magic spells while supporting nearby comrades with magical enhancements such as strength and vitality augmentation. Shadow Priests are two of the only enemies in the game immune to Fatalities and the only ones immune to grabs. Appearances in other media Movie appearance The Shadow Priests also made an appearance throughout the [[Mortal Kombat (film)|first Mortal Kombat film]] as shown approaching down the stairs above Sonya Blade who is being held prisoner by the shapeshifting sorcerer Shang Tsung in the Black Tower within Outworld. The Shadow Priests later reappeared in the second ''Mortal Kombat'' movie, residing within Shao Kahn's Fortress during the Konqueror's invasion of Earthrealm, and yet, they also faithfully served the evil Elder God Shinnok (as the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn according to the film's canon) and they do not wish to stir his ire and earn his wrath. TV appearance In the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, the Shadow Priests appear as invincible magical bodies and are among the few to remain loyal to Shao Kahn. They are expert martial artists as well as powerful mages skilled in magic. The Shadow Priests carry bewitched weapons such as swords at their disposal along with their sorcery. They can also merge into one stronger, brute-like Shadow Priest at time. While shown as superior to all mortals, they failed to stand against Raiden. Unlike in the games, they are far more powerful than Shang Tsung. In the animated series ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', the Shadow Priest appeared and they are still loyal to their Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series finale "Overthrown", the Shadow Priests also act as the defense against Kahn's foes during a failed insurrection by Princess Kitana before they escaped with Shao Kahn from his ruined castle. Powers and abilities As seen the Shadow Priest have magical abilities that by far surpasses the two sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. As seen they should have the knowledge of dark magic and necromancy greater than any seen before. Their necromancy is so great that they were able to even go as far as resurrect Queen Sindel. They also seem to have a mastery of this art to a point that they have made a hybrid of Edenian and Tarkatan making, Mileena. As it seems to be they aren't affected by powers unless they are caught off guard, as seen when they reversed Shang Tsung. It is shown that they have the abilities to (or have access to): *Super Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Teleportation *Ability to open portals *Nullify powers *Immortality *Invulnerability *Shadow Movement *Levitation *Various magical spells used as an offense to enemies. These spells include the summoning of powerful bolts of lightning, spheres of dark energy for use as a projectile, and a mystical chokehold using offensive magic around the hands as well as levitation. *They can increase the fighting capabilities of nearby associates. It can also be concluded that the Shadow Priests have more knowledge in their types of sorcery than Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, thus giving the Shadow Priests all of the same powers of them both, even to match the powers of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Currently the only characters that can par with their power are Quan Chi, Raiden, Delia, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok. Trivia *Future Mortal Kombat art director Steve Beran portrayed the Shadow Priests in Mortal Kombat II. Gallery Shadow_Priests'_Evil_Magic.jpg|A Shadow Priest uses his dark magic to summon and resurrect Tarkatan warriors, as well as to unleash lightning attacks Shadow_Priests_(MK_2011).jpg|The Shadow Priests with their human faces revealed and their sinister chants heard in Mortal Kombat (2011) Shadow Priest model.png|Shadow Priest 3D model Shadow_Priests_(MK_Conquest).jpg|The Shadow Priests in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Shadow Priests in Shakaana.jpg|Three Shdaow Priests arrive in the city of Shakaana in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. A Shadow Priest in Shakaana.jpg|This different Shadow Priest in Shakaana is the result of fellow Shadow Priests' combined might in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. MKC-ShadowPriests.jpg|Mortal Kombat Conquest wallpaper of Shadow Priests MKCShadowPriestcap223.jpg ru:Тёмные священники Category:Minor Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Outworld Characters